


In a Red Coat, Find Love

by LikeRebelDiamonds



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Coat porn, Cuddling, Love, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeRebelDiamonds/pseuds/LikeRebelDiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet thing for tumblr's ERE Shipping Festival, a stand of love against the E/R  and E/E ship wars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Red Coat, Find Love

Eponine stole glances at Enjolras’ favored red coat. The man himself was enjoying a shower, having just come in from a long night at a rally. Carefully, she uncurled herself from where she was lounging on their shared bed reading and padded over to where it hung, carefully, on the back a chair by the writing desk. She ran her fingertips over it, following the lines that hugged his neck so carefully, just as she and Grantaire so often did. Her fingers ticked down the buttons, idly remembering the feel of them under her fingers on the nights Enjolras allowed her to take the coat off. She never would have imagined the precarious she and the other two young men had come to, but there was value in having two people to look out for you. Grantaire’s drinking, Enjolras’ habit of refusing himself sleep and sustenance, and her own of putting everyone else first often proved that point, time after time. They took care of each other, in their own ways. She pondered something, something she had always wanted to do. She lifted her eyes, listening for the rush of the water, realizing belatedly that Enjolras was not alone in the shower and smiled, feeling the prickle of curiosity and the hope that perhaps, her boys might enjoy the sight as much as she would. She slipped her slim and strong arms into the coat, the smell of late nights, fresh air, cinnamon and cigarette smoke drifting up. Also, the merest hint of vodka from that time Grantaire had drunkenly knocked over a bottle onto the jacket and no one realized it until morning. A delighted smile lit her face just then, something beautiful because it was relaxed and true. That was the way the boys found her when they emerged from the shower, towels wrapped around their respective selves, water dripping from their chests. Both their eyes were wide, Grantaire’s mouth dropped as well, before it curled into a smirk, his eyes dark and appreciative. He was the first to move to her side, dropping the towel without a care as he enveloped her in his arms, neck dipping to kiss her neck and inhale her scent mixed with the scent from the coat. Enjolras, who had been temporarily slightly stunned by the sight of his coat on someone else, quickly recovered and moved to her other side, a small grin tugging at his lips.

“You look good in my coat”

 

She blushed then, because compliments from a man like him would make anyone blush and ducked her head. From her neck, Grantaire mumbled his agreement, smelling of vodka and mints. Enjolras kissed the corner of her lips softly, promisingly, and snaked an arm around her waist, over his coat grabbing Grantaire’s shirt and pulling them all towards the bed, where he believed the three of them needed to be.


End file.
